Bittersweet Sakura's
by jandixjunpyo
Summary: Masamune love Oda Ritsu. But he loves Onodera Ritsu more..


Masamune had always loved this particular park. It had these lovely Cherry blossom trees that reminded him of a particular brunette. Maybe it was way they would carry away with the gentle wind after blossoming gorgeously. Or perhaps it was because it was a place where he came to for comfort and ease; especially those ten years apart from each other. And though Ritsu had not come to admit his affections for him, he felt that he might someday in the future.

Masamune was a admirable, special man, with charming features and a lean body that men and women found enticingly attractive. His close friends and coworkers saw him as a serious, mellow toned person. He was the type to remain unfazed by affections and lovers. The one who always wore an unreadable poker face, and the one who was the _very_ last to ever show or tell his true emotions. That's the sort of man he was.

However, the day he found himself falling for the same particular brunette, he could barely keep his cool. It was back in high school when this occurred. He was just a plain, rebellious, apathetic kid who couldn't stand the thought of feeling or caring about anyone. But out of no where, there stood an underclassman, admiring his Senpai from afar. And though one simple snort of embarrassment turned that little bud of affection into a blossom of jaded cuteness, he wouldn't dare trade what they had now for back then. He loved 'Oda' Ritsu.

But he loved Onodera Ritsu more.

Masamune walked over to the glistening lake, reflecting on his peaceful surroundings. He leaned down to the level of the lake, running his fingertips over the wet surface of it, and making the water ripple its way to the very end. The sun kissed his skin gently, warmly, welcoming him into a trance of tranquility. And there in the distance, he saw something that caught his eye. Or rather, someone.

It was the figure of that brunette that constantly overwhelmed his mind. Ritsu was a sweet yet, jaded person, who held the softest woven lips, and the most beautiful emerald eyes to compliment his chestnut hair.

Masamune gulped. He was not prepared for Ritsu to suddenly enter his life. Not then or now. He knew he'd only receive a glare from the younger one, and a blush if he stated something affectionate or lusty. But how to win his heart? ..And _should_ he try to win it any longer?

As Masamune stood and took small steps towards the brunette, he could begin to see the abundant glint in the emerald eyes he had come to never resist.

Ritsu gazed with such affection at Masamune, which surprised both of them nonetheless. The sounds of pigeons and humming birds filled the air as they grew closer in range. They stood, face to face, and just as Masamune found something to say, Ritsu began in hushed, rushed tones.

"Takano-san…I…have.." His voice was growing fainter by the second, which irritated Masamune to the core.

"What?" Masamune asked, his heart racing in his chest, and palms growing warm. He swallowed again, yet, kept his poker face.

"I…. l-love you…and I-I don't w-want to lose you…" Ritsu's face was a beet red, obviously nervous and frightened to be honest with his feelings. Masamune held his breath, his lips parted in shock. Was it for real? Was this reality? It couldn't be another dream! He clearly remembered waking up this morning!

"Ritsu…" For the first time, he had no reply. All he could do was stutter for words, and try to hold back the ecstatic tears from his eyes. Ritsu kept his head lowered, biting his lips and fidgeting slightly in his jacket.

Masamune sighed a sigh of relief, reluctantly allowing a tear to roll down his cheeks when he smiled. "Ritsu…you have no idea how long I've waited to hear that.."

Ritsu looked up from the ground, seeing the older male smiling and crying happily. His heart burst at the sight-this admirable, egotistical man truly was a beautiful image of perfection. He loved this man. And though he didn't know what came after 'happily ever after', he wanted this. He wanted to love and hold this man forever.

Masamune pulled Ritsu into a tight embrace. Holding him as he had never held him before.

He loved Oda Ritsu.

But he loved Onodera Ritsu more..

* * *

 **Ooookkaaayy! So the title name was difficult….lol my sister, aka: Fairygirl34 helped me pick it out-although it took about 20 minutes of K-pop and google.**

 **SO yea, she helped…sorta…mostly google…**

 **Anyways, I hoped you liked this short bit. :D Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
